Dreaming With a Broken Heart
by angel6.d
Summary: His heart was broken he was broken, as he woke yet again, to find the space beside him empty. [Post DH, ignore Epilogue. Oneshot]


**Title: **Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Pairing: **Ron/Hermione

**Rating: **T for character death and language

**Summary: **His heart was broken; _he _was broken, as he woke yet again, to find the space beside him empty. [Post DH, ignore Epilogue. Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Although, I'd like to be the lovely J.K Rowling, I've come to the sad realization, that I will never be her. Oh yes, I do not own John Mayer either.

**AN: **I was listening to this song, and I was trying to figure out what it meant, although, I imagine my interpretation and another persons may be different, this is what I imagined upon listening to the song on repeat. The song is **Dreaming with a broken heart**, by the extremely talented **Mr. John Mayer**. Just give it a chance!

_**

* * *

**_

**_When you're dreamin' with a broken heart  
The wakin' up is the hardest part _**

It had been happened a year and a half after the war. Things were finally looking up for them, for everyone.

They'd moved in together, in a little flat near Bill and Fleur's. She'd insisted that they move somewhere near water, she said it made everything that much more peaceful. So, they'd settled finally, or rather _she'd_ chosen it, and then she'd looked at him, with those big brown eyes of hers, and he'd given in immediately. _'As long as she's happy, _and _she stops looking at me like that… that look is bloody evil, it could convince a bloke to give up his lungs or something, and he wouldn't even know it.'_ He remembers thinking.

For about a year, they'd lived together. They'd been happy, yes they'd had their infamous rows, but they'd made up, they always made up. It wasn't weird living with her either, they'd basically lived together already at Hogwarts, and then when she'd stayed over at The Burrow. The only thing that had changed was that they slept in the same bed together, among other things.

He remembers waking up, every day, looking at her sleeping soundly. She'd looked like an angel or something equally beautiful, albeit with angry looking hair, but she was _his _angel, and he loved her more that he could even put into words. Who would've thought, that, that bossy girl who'd come bursting into their compartment so many years ago, on the Hogwarts Express, looking for Neville's toad, would've been the girl he would fall so deeply in love with? And he did love her that would _never_ change.

Back then, waking up had seemed like the most amazing thing, because she'd be there everyday when he woke and every night when he went to sleep.

But now, things were different.

He didn't wake up to her face anymore, or her quiet snores, or the feel of her bushy hair tickling his nose, or the warm feeling that only she could give him when she snuggled up closer to him. Or even the feeling of his arms around her, protecting her from the demons that haunted her dreams sometimes, but none of that was possible anymore, not since _that _day.

He remembers that day clearly, they'd been out to dinner at a Muggle restaurant Hermione has insisted they'd go to. Instead of apparating, she had driven them, as he didn't have his driver's license. They'd _just_ left the restaurant, and she had been telling him about Harry and Ginny's new house and how big the library was.

The light had just turned green for them, and she'd pulled off. Neither of them had seen it at first, but by the time Ron had figured out what was going on, another driver, who was gunning down the intersecting street, had crashed into the driver's side of the car.

The airbags had immediately inflated and it was only minutes later that he could hear the distinct sounds of sirens in the distance.

He remembers asking her if she was alright, and she'd mumbled back something, exactly what, he wasn't sure. He wishes now that he'd told her he loved her one more time.

The healers, or doctors, or whatever they were called, they got them out of the demolished car. He remembers seeing blood, lots of it. He remembers screaming as he ran towards her, as the paramedic's loaded her into the truck, trying to stop the bleeding as they went to the hospital.

They'd let him ride with her to the hospital, while they checked him out.

She'd said his name after about a minute, and he was by her side in a second, not hearing the paramedics' voice as he was told to sit back down.

He remembers holding her hand, clasping it in his, kissing it softly as he stared at her. She'd looked up at him for a moment, blinking slowly as she said his name again. Things around him were beeping madly as her eyes began to close again.

"HERMIONE!" he remembers screaming as the paramedic's pulled him away from her, and began doing whatever it was they were doing.

But it was too late, she was gone now.

'_I should've died in that fucking crash… not her.'_ He thinks to himself, especially in the beginning.

Everything was harder now, _especially_ waking up, because she wasn't there anymore. He couldn't even remember the number of times he'd dreamt about her, dreamt about waking up beside her. Those days, after _those _dreams, it was even harder to wake up to an empty bed.

_**You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe**_

He remembers the beginning, after he'd been taken home by Harry and Ginny, tears pouring down his cheeks, sobbing into his sister's shoulder freely.

_Nothing_ mattered anymore, she was gone.

He woke up each morning now, thinking that just _maybe_ she'd be there this morning, that everything had just been a horrible nightmare that she'd wake him from with a sweet kiss.

But she doesn't. And he can't breathe suddenly as he realizes once again, that she's still gone.

_**Wonderin was she really here  
Is she standin in my room  
No she's not, cuz she's  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone**_

He dreams of her all of the time. He dreams that she's still here, sitting in bed, doing a bit of _light _reading.

His dreams make it hurt more every time he has to wake up, and he's hit with the cold realization that she's not actually there, that it was all just a dream, that she wouldn't _ever_ be there again.

_**When you're dreamin with a broken heart  
The givin up is the hardest part**_

His dreams of her haunt him. He wants nothing more than to be numb. To just, somehow leave it all behind. Remembering her hurt him more than anything, especially now that she was no longer with him.

He knows that he can't do this anymore; he can't keep naïvely thinking that she'd come back, that this was all a dream.

As much as he loves her, he has to at least try to start to move on with his life, without her. It wasn't fair, but he knows that he has to, he knows that she would've wanted him too, at least, that's what her parents and Ginny tell him.

_**She takes you in with her cryin eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye**_

It wasn't fair that they'd had to say goodbye so quickly, it wasn't fair that he hadn't got to love her as much as she deserved.

He feels tears rolling down his cheeks again, as he thinks of her, of her warm hugs, and kisses.

Life wasn't fair.

_**Wonderin could you stay my love  
Will you wake up by my side?  
No she can't, cuz she's  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone**_

**_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hand?  
Baby would you get them if I did?  
No you wont, cuz your  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_**

When you're dreamin' with a broken heart  
The wakin' up is the hardest part 

His heart was broken; _he _was broken, as he woke yet again, to find the space beside him empty.

Sorrow fills his eyes, and his heart seems to break just a little more.

Because she was gone.

**

* * *

AN:** Please review, comments of any kind at all is appreciated. Thank you so much for reading! 

**-angel6**


End file.
